


When you least expect it

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester





	1. Headaches

You wish you could say that you saw the whole thing coming. That in Hinesight you knew. But truth is that night you had no clue that your life was going to Change so dramatically. That in the blink of an eye you would no longer be the same Y/n Y/ln that everyone knew. 

It had been a hard hunt, but the end was well worth the fight. You stepped into the motel room and glanced into the dirty mirror. Your h/c hair was a mess and your y/ec showed fatigue. You hadn't expect more than on vampire not two. But when it's mate showed up tackling you to the ground it took you by such shock you were almost sure that you were a goner. That's why you were so glad Garth was with you, he saved your life that night. You wiped a small amount of blood from your lip. You couldn't see a wound but you figured that you must have bitten the inside of your cheek or something during the fight. 

You want to take a shower, but your just so tired. So instead you Climbed onto the bed and past out imediatley. 

The Dreams were so vivid. You were standing on the shore of a bubbling Creek. The afternoon sun was pouring Down on you, yet you felt ice cold. The roar of the Creek was getting louder, as if it were in your ear. There was a movement beside you. You turned to find a bear. A big 400 pound grizzly. It snarled at you and you could see it's blood stained teeth glistening in the sun. You step back your heart pounding the sound of the Creek exploding into your ears. You stumble and go down hard on the rocks behind and you yell out as your ankle cracks. The grizzly bites into your flesh and pain sears through your whole body. 

Garth knocked on your room door. When you didnt answer he thought maybe you had already gone out for breakfast or coffee. He was about to walk away when he heard you yell out. He stopped and banged on the door as you yelled again. When you didn't open he slammed his shoulder into th door until it finally broke open. He froze when he saw you curled in a ball, Sweat pouring down you. 

"Y/n? Y/n are you ok?" he asks. He rolls you over, when he sees how pale you are panic begins to rise and he reaches for his phone. 

 

2 days later. 

Dean and Sam hurried down the hallway of St Mary's hospital in Envy Kentucky. Their step quickens when they see Garth talking to a Dr. Garth sees them and excuses himself from the Dr's conversation. He meets the guys just outside your door. 

"How is she?" They ask. 

"Not good. Dr just said every test they take shows she's shutting down. Her white cell count is way off. Did you bring it?" He asks. 

"Yeah." dean said showing the syringe of blood. 

"Garth why couldn't you get it here?" Sam whispered. 

"I tried, but this place is like Fort knox." he explained. 

Dean glanced over his shoulder. 

"Well let's get this over with." Dean said. The three men slipped into your room. They froze. 

"Where is she?" Sam asked glancing around. Dean hurried to check the bath room. 

"Nothing." He said with a groan. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked angrily. 

You had woke in the hospital with a nurse standing over you. You could hear her heart beat, almost feel her blood rushing through her veins like a car at the indy 500. You were so cold, and the pain in your muscles were agonizing. She didn't even notice you were watching her, as she finished connecting another pint of blood to you IV. She turned and left with out a word. 

You tried to get up but the sound of rushing blood continued and you realized you were hearing your own blood flying through your veins. You felt sick, as you realize the blood that was on your mouth that night must not have been yours like you thought, it must have belonged to one of the vampires. You vaguley remember Garth coming into your room. 

"My god what if you hurt him. Or worse." you think to yourself. You Pull the IV from your arm and hurry from the bed your heart beating rapidly. By somekind of miracle you find your clothes in a small closet and dress quickly. You stop when you hear voices they sounded like they were in a tunnel yet they were clear. 

"Well let's get this over with." Dean Winchester was saying. You swallowed hard, There would only be one reason why Dean and Sam would be here. Word must have gotten out about what you had done to Garth an they were here to put a stop to you so you couldn't do it again. You stepped to the window and looked down. You were three flights up. You pushed the window open and Jumped just as the doors opened. In an instant you were on the ground and running, faster then you had ever ran in your life. 

Dean went to the window, he thought he caught a glimpse of something but there wasn't anything there. 

"Shit." Sam said. Dean turned to look at him his eyes widened. 

"They were feeding her? Son Of A Bitch!" He exclaimed.


	2. No hope for the weary

"She couldn't have gotten far." Garth insisted. 

"That's not the problem Garth. They gave her blood..Human Blood." Sam says. 

"Shit." Garth said as it all caught up to him. 

"We have to find her." Sam says. 

"The problem is what do we do when we find her?" Dean asks annoyed as the three head out the door and down the hall. 

"What do you mean? We help her." Garth says. As they climb on to the Elevator. 

"Garth. They've been feeding her for two days, I hate to say it but odds are she's beyond our help." Dean says burrowing his eyebrows together. 

"You don't know that Dean." Garth insist. 

"You're right I don't know for sure. But we need to be prepared" Dean says as they exit and head for the parking garage. 

"Prepared for what?" Garth asks when neither Winchester answers him he stops in his tracks. 

"Garth, If she has fully changed, She's y/n anymore." Dean says sadly. 

"So freaking what? She's our friend, she's one of us a hunter." Garth insists. 

"Garth,. sooner or later what they gave her isn't going to be up to keeping her satisfied. She's gonna get hungry, she's going to want to feed. I don't want to think about it either, but when we find her we may have toooo......" Dean let his words fall 

"Dean Garth's right, she's our friend. Killing her isn't an option." Sam insists. 

"What Sam? What are we supposed to do? Let her kill people?" Dean snaps. 

"She wouldn't do that? No way y/n could take a human life, even if she was a...." Garth insisted. 

"Vampire? A Blood sucking soulless Vampire." Dean said. 

"We don't know that Dean, we don't know what she is. But I know y/n And she would never hurt anyone ever." Garth says. 

"All I know is the longer we stand around here, the less likely we are to find her." Sam insisted. 

You ran for miles, like it was nothing. You felt great, your felt alive and most of all you felt amazed. Any pain you were feeling was gone. You smiled Maybe this kind of life style wouldn't be so bad. You reached up and felt your gums, there were small bumps above your teeth. Fangs. you tell yourself. A small fear went through you. You know the Winchesters are looking for you, and you know that there was no way they would stop till they found you. What they did when they found you, you can only imagine. You know what you would do if it was reversed. You'd kill but only if you had too. But Dean he was a bit of a hot head, there was a good chance he might kill first and ask questions later. Someone walked past you and it was as if you smelled a burger on the grill. You stomach lurched and your heart races. You wanted to chase the girl down, you wanted to feed. You clung to the small park bench forcing your self to stay put. You had to go somewhere where no one could find you. Where no one would even be looking for you.


End file.
